Orihime Inoue
Summary Orihime Inoue is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School, where she is in the same class asIchigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Origin: Bleach Classification: Human with extras Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ Speed: Human movement speed, Hypersonic+ reactions Durability: Small Building level+ (Took no permanent damage from a hit from Yammy, who later split an Arrancar nurse's head open with a backhand and claimed it would normally take her head clean off), pp to Multi city block+/Town level with shield Shun Shun Rikka: Orihime's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits. Orihime has four techniques, which use the spirits in combination with a spirit chant and the technique name.Only spiritually aware beings can see them. They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive.Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers.The Arrancar Tesra, when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him, as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak.Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hōgyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire. The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower: Ayame : Ayame has a quiet personality. She wears a dress larger than her body. She, along with Shun'ō, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability. : : : : : Baigon : Baigon is a bald male spirit. He wears a mask that covers the bottom of his face. Baigon is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. He is brawny, and has a large body. : : : Hinagiku : Hinagiku is a highly energetic male spirit. He wears a large eye patch that ends in a horn. Hinagiku is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. : : : : Lily : Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. Lily is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. She has a futuristic style. : : : Shun'ō : Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit (who appears to be female in the anime) with a topknot. He and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. He, along with Ayame, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability. : : : : Tsubaki : Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit. He is the only Shun Shun Rikka spirit capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks, and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power, and has contributed to his injuries in the past. At one point, Tsubaki was killed by the Espada Yammy Llargo, who crushed Tsubaki into tiny pieces. Orihime was distraught by this, and since the pieces were too small to find, she couldn't bring Tsubaki back. But due to meeting Hachi, whose powers are similar to Orihime's, Tsubaki is restored by Hachi, despite Hachi having no pieces of him. Techniques: Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield): is Orihime's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and Orihime.The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle which has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Orihime is later able to shape Santen Kesshun into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold herself and other individuals. Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield): is Orihime's "healing" technique. It surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed.It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed. When Sōten Kisshun is used, she can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage. Orihime fully restored Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing.Sōsuke Aizen describes this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state, no matter what has happened to them. Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu's and his own.However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression"; it is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Originally, Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki, but Hachigen Ushōda states that since she has powers very close to his own, she should be able to restore him to his original form, even without a shattered fragment. Later, she can fully resurrect the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes longer for her to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure around a wound makes her power to reject ineffective. Koten Zanshun (孤天斬盾, Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield): is Orihime's offensive technique. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. The incantation summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. Shiten Kōshun (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance): is one of Orihime's techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a triangular shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. Weaknesses: Loses her attacking ability if Tsubaki is killed, has a gentle nature which causes her to do things like develop pity for Ulquiorra and heal Loly and Menoly after they tried to kill her. Despite being intelligent, she has a somewhat childlike personality, often making very impractical decisions such as going to Hueco Mundo, running after Hiyori even though Hiyori had been about to kill her before Shinji intervened, and healing her enemies. Overall, Orihime's personality is very ditsy and childlike. Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters